


Tiercel

by aliasofwestgate



Series: Bird of Prey [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliasofwestgate/pseuds/aliasofwestgate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Poisoned Chalice, Arthur contemplates his servant and his own actions. </p><p>Tiercel: A male raptor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiercel

**Author's Note:**

> Getting this over here, FINALLY. I wrote this during s1 of Merlin, before all the latest canon had aired. I'll at some point add some of the stuff as i go ahead with this series for sure. but my original plan is in place. 
> 
> There are still a ton of spoilers for s1 all over the place, throughout.

Merlin woke to the soft sounds of someone shifting in the chair next to his bed

Merlin woke to the soft sounds of someone shifting in the chair next to his bed. Blinking foggily at the shape beside his bed. His tired eyes finally seeing the blond hair. The sound of shifting leather, and heavier cotton of Arthur’s surcoat and tunic. A moment of confusion crossing his mind, wondering when the prince had made his way into his private quarters, just beside Gaius’s. Knowing that the arrogant young man beside him wouldn’t have snuck in without the Court Physician’s permission.

For a moment he just watched Arthur dozing beside him, his mind running completely free of his own worry. Feeling his own exhaustion, the price the magic took for his fevered visions and the transporting of the light spell, as Gaius had told him earlier as he ate. Wondering when Arthur had started protecting him, when for as long as he’d been in the castle, he’d been looking after Arthur these insane few months. He let himself fall back into sleep, knowing the price for using so much power was likely going to be steep and he would move slowly for a day or two, in addition to the strength sapped by the fever and poison. Wondering when he would be strong enough that this effort would seem effortless one day, as the Book had described. A mix of sweat, leather and the vague scent of Arthur underneath it all was what he last remembered as he fell back into oblivion. Not the feel of Gwen’s lips on his own.

`````````````````````````````````

Arthur himself shifted and startled awake nearly an hour later. Glancing at the sky outside, seeing the moon nearly set and morning coming near again. His eyes returning to the pale shape lost in the blankets in the bed beside his chair. Feeling something inside him, something he didn’t know what to name as of yet. Shift into place in his mind. He hadn’t been thinking at all when he’d ridden to that forest. A rash decision, but one he couldn’t bear to think about if he had done nothing.

He lets his hand stray to brush the darker hair along Merlin’s brow for a moment. Grateful for the old Physician for allowing him to be here, beside this bed in the dead of night. . Before he had to return to his eternal duty, back to the idea of a prince that he could no longer agree with. Just knowing he could not bear to loose this single person to the random maliciousness of court intrigues and now knowing it was far more than just politics. His shock earlier as Merlin collapsed had been honest and he hadn’t cared one whit. Uther’s lectures about showing weakness in Full Court hadn’t even occurred to him in the heat of that single moment. Pulling his hand away again, and watching Merlin draw breath for a few minutes more before morning.

Slightly unnerved by how quiet he was in his sleep, after all the energy he’d shown before the poisoning. The wild energy he felt from the man beside him, matching that of the small falcon that was his namesake. Wondering if he’d ever see Merlin on the hunt one day, and what that would be like with that mind like lightening itself. Finding he wants to see it, regardless of whatever Father may scold him for doing such a thing.

He finally stands, closing the door behind him with one last look. Not wanting to tame the falcon that he’s befriended at all, he’s decided. Hooding this Merlin would be sacrilege. A decision made, he returns to his quarters, and to his own bed. Black hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes, flashing through his mind’s eye as he prepares for bed.

``````````````

The Great Dragon below the castle smiles, hearing everything above him. Feeling the emotions of the two he’s bound to most tightly of all. The first part of his task completed after two long decades of captivity.

 

 


End file.
